Static
by trishika
Summary: Try as you might, you just can’t figure out this man. GinxKira. Oneshot.


Static

Summary: Try as you might, you just can't figure out this man. GinxKira. Oneshot.

Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach as it is property of Kubo Tite. No witty extension to the disclaimer this time.

* * *

It's raining again.

Ichimaru Gin is standing at the window looking outside for something, or someone, Kira doesn't know. This is one of the rare moments where Gin doesn't smile and one of the moments where Kira wishes more than anything in the world to understand this man.

But Gin is, he supposes, a private sort of person, so he just continues gazing at him from across the office. He wants to get closer to his captain, to see him better, he tells himself. Kira spends so long trying to make up his mind whether to go over to him or not, that he doesn't notice his captain now standing in front of him with an unreadable expression.

"Does it hurt?" Gin asks, mouth curving slightly.

He must be talking about the gash on my arm he gave me from training last week, Kira thinks to himself.

"It's…it's not too bad," he replies, absently looking at the gash himself. "It wasn't as deep as it could have been. As some cuts can be. They say this sort of injury heals better than others."

Gin doesn't reply but lifts up Kira's pale wrist, and lays a chaste kiss there.

"What…?" Kira asks, not understanding. But Gin just puts a finger to his mouth to silence him, before stroking his half open lips languidly and slips the tip of his index finger between them. They remain in this position, a tableau, with only the sounds of the rain becoming heavier and distant voices.

It is only because his surroundings are so quiet and so tranquil, which, Kira tells himself, is why he flinches when Gin suddenly pulls away and leaves the office.

* * *

"Izuru-chan," Gin greets him the next day.

"…Ichimaru-taichou," Kira bows politely even though he feels slightly awkward due to the incident with Gin the day before.

"Whatcha doin'?" Gin says, face fixed with a smile.

"Not much really," Kira sighs. "Well, actually I have a lot of paperwork, but it's pretty simple, just tedious I suppose."

"Hm," Gin says, looking distant as though pondering something. "Hey, how 'bout you train wit' me for a bit?"

"I..." Kira mumbles. He doesn't really want to but he thinks that he somewhat has to. "...okay, um, so shall we go now?"

"Yeah," Gin smiles even wider. "Let's go righ' now."

So Gin leads the way with Kira having to walk faster behind him to try to keep up. They reach an empty open space and get out their zanpaktou to begin a round. Kira finds however, that even though this is training, Gin seems to be attacking viciously. Either that, or Kira is just more distracted than usual and is moving more sluggishly.

The round ends when Kira blocks an attack by Gin, but the sheer force of it causes him to fall and knock his zanpaktou to one side, despite his weapon's effects on Gin's.

Gin's face no longer shows a smile, but an awful blankness, his crimson eyes open and staring, staring at Kira. He eventually sits down next to Kira on the ground, and continues staring at him, but this time, with what Kira takes to be a sort of haze.

"I don' understand," Gin says quietly.

"You…" Kira says, brow furrowing in bemusement. "…don't understand what?"

"…it's nothin'," Gin mumbles, before smiling widely again, as if nothing happened. He looks at Kira again, before pulling his head down into his lap, stroking his hair. Kira lets out a small noise of protest but figures that Gin probably has a reason for doing all this, _this_, so he just complies.

"You're so pretty, Izuru-chan," Gin says with a tone of amusement, stroking Kira's cheek sensually. "You're like…"

"…like what?" Kira asks slightly breathlessly, his heart beating heavily.

"…mm," Gin sighs, looking deep in contemplation, before a smile overtakes his face again along with something darker. "A lily. You're so pure, so graceful."

Kira feels a surge of, something he doesn't recognise, and doesn't know what to say, except, "You're so perceptive, Ichimaru-taichou."

"Am I really?" Gin chuckles. "I s'pose if you say so, Izuru-chan."

Kira doesn't know how to respond, so he just watches Gin who seems preoccupied again.

"Ichimaru-taichou?" Kira asks, his voice not as steady as he would have liked. "Should we go inside now? It looks like it's about to rain again."

Gin is silent, but turns slowly and reaches a hand up to Kira's neck, stroking before tightening, enough to impair Kira's breathing, but not so much that leave a bruise.

Kira gasps and places his hand over Gin's, to try to remove his hand, but the absence of sufficient oxygen and a strange warmth spreading through him leaves him unable to do so. While his body is screaming at him to act, to breathe again, all he can think of is how Ichimaru-taichou looks like an angel right now, his silver hair reflecting the dim sunlight like a halo.

He feels the start of rain, the raindrops seeming to startle both he and Gin out of their reveries. Gin removes his hand abruptly and smiles at Kira as if it was all a great joke, sinister as it may be.

Kira can feel himself trembling, but isn't entirely convinced that it is due to just trepidation.

**Finis.**


End file.
